A materials handling vehicle, such as a rider pallet truck, includes a power unit, a steering control unit, and a load handling assembly, which may comprise a pair of load carrying forks. The power unit includes an operator's compartment in which an operator may ride while controlling the truck. A control handle is provided in the operator's compartment, which control handle is used by the operator to control traveling movement of the vehicle. The operator's compartment may further include other control structure for controlling other functions of the vehicle, such as fork raise/lower, coast control, etc.